Nekushina
by Rukure
Summary: Kushina is sent out on her first S rank mission. But it ends up in a horrible failure and she is now.. a cat. Will she be able to transform back? /This is the first fanfic ive ever done../


Kushina moved from branch to branch with ease in the dark. She was covered completely in black except for her eyes. She could not risk being caught; she had finally turned 18 and gotten her first S rank mission. The most minor mistake could cost Kushina her life.

While stealthily moving through the trees, she had found her target. The old building was well hidden in the deepest part of the forest. Security was surprisingly low.

"Only three guards?" She thought to herself "This can't be right.."

She came to a stop at a safe distance and noticed the guards were asleep.

"This smell.. they've been drugged.."  
"Someone got here before me.. but who?" She questioned

As she dropped down from the tree branch in to a bush, a small girl with oversized clothes came out crawling out the entrance.

"Someone.. please.. Help!" The girl cried out and kept crawling slowly towards the bushes

Kushina resisted her instincts and watched for a while

"It could be a trap.." she thought

Just as the girl reached the bushes, she threw a scroll inside. Her body slowly turned into ashes and the wind carried them away.

Kushina's eyes opened wide as the scene unfolded in front of her. The forced transformation jutsu. She had been ordered to destroy it as her mission. This forbidden jutsu could allow the user to force anyone or anything to transform into another object.

The girl's clothes remained on the ground. The clothes had a burning seal on it to burn the body of whoever was wearing it. She was a kunoichi from the land of the mist. It seems like someone used the jutsu on her to turn her into a child. That must mean someone who knows the justsu is around here.

"They must be inside" she thought.

Kushina needed to deliver the scroll to the Hokage so that he made sure it was destroyed. She wanted to get this done quick so she could be back with Minato at home. Her feet moved on their own as she walked towards the bush. Her hands reached inside and felt…

"Ashes?!" she almost blurted out but stopped herself.

The scroll had been burned as well. Kushina was at a loss..

In her confused state she did not notice the footsteps behind her. A bag came over her face, suffocating her until she was unconscious.

Kushina woke up the next day. She was back in the village, laying on the side of the street. The people who passed by gave her strange looks. Her body felt light. Glancing around, she noticed red fur everywhere.

"Fur.." she looked around more "Paws..?"

Then it snapped. Kushina panicked then ran on all fours around the street.

"Help! Anyone!" She yelled

But instead, all that came out from her mouth was "Meow"

Kushina dropped her head and tried to cry, but didn't know how to.

"I failed.." She thought to herself

She remember she had been captured. The person must have used the forbidden jutsu to make her a cat.

"How cruel.. what do I do.." she kept asking herself

No one could understand a word she was saying.

"Look mom! A red cat!" a boy shouted

He ran over to Kushina and tried to pet her, but as if by instinct, Kushina clawed the boy's hand away.

Drops of blood flowed down his fingers. As she realized what she did, she ran away. Her body being light allowed her to move through the streets fast.

Kushina could still feel chakra flowing through her, but she couldn't do hand signs due to her paws. Her legs moved faster and faster as she was able to move even quicker in this form. With a deep breath, she leapt, and flew through the air, higher than she's been able to jump before.

"I still have my ninja abilities.. so I didn't completely transform." Kushina jumped in what small hope she had found.

"I must find Minato, he'll know what to do!" she exclaimed and started jumping through the rooftops.

The surroundings started to look familiar so she slowed down and came to a halt as she saw the familiar home she belonged to. Kushina clawed at the door, hoping Minato would be inside.

The door opened, and the familiar yellow haired man she loved came out and looked around as if expecting a person.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled.

Minato looked down and saw me, but his expression did not change.

"A red.. cat?.. How cute.." He mumbled 

Kushina could feel her heart sinking. Not even Minato.. all that came out of her mouth was meows.

She had to find some way to tell him it was her. Her head tilted up and looked into his eyes sadly.

"You must be hungry" Minato smiled and as he picked the cat up and brought her inside

The moment she got inside she bolted off his arms and ran to the living room. Kushina tried to open up a cabinet that she knew had a pen. She thought about writing out her message instead.

"Oh there you are" Minato said as he walked behind her and picked her up again

He put his arms around her and she couldn't do anything but squirm.

"Calm down now" Minato moved his hand over her and stroked her fur.

Kushina couldn't help but nuzzle his hand as he kept petting her.

"So this is what it feels like.." she thought.. but then shook her head and got back to her task.

"I need to tell him.. He's my only hope!"


End file.
